


when you point a gun

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake Pine AU, M/M, fake pine 7, me filling up the steven/parker tag myself? more likely then you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: - fake pine au! parker centric with background cib/james and mimi/jamie. parker eventually gets with steven cause uh





	when you point a gun

//  
parker sighed, knowing what was coming.

“hey parks great job today!” james called out with cib laughing beside him.

“thanks.” parker mumbled under his breath. he rolled his eyes and went back to sketching a new organization plan for the warehouse.

one grenade had made him basically incapable to do any missions for the team. one grenade had almost taken his life, and did take one of his legs.

steven had been nice enough to fashion him a new leg out of spare parts they had laying around the warehouse. it wasn’t efficient, nor did it work well. parker was thankful either way that someone was treating him like something other then a dead weight on a team. he knew that’s what he was at this point, but he tried his best to help when he could. 

like yesterday, when the boys were out, he had helped mimi organize their food supply. no one would notice except maybe jamie, but that was fine. it was nice to be helpful for once.

he found himself wandering to the sleeping quarters early that night. steven was sitting on his bed fiddling with a piece of wood and one of his favorite knives. 

they had all picked up hobbies since they had joined the team. steven had started widdling, parker drew, cib started making pottery, and james destroyed cib’s pottery. it was a cycle with the last two.

parker set his pillow behind him and sat down to finish the plan he had began sketching earlier. steven glanced up and smiled before turning back to his project.

“how was the mission steve?”

“hm? oh- it was good. productive at the least.”

“that’s good to hear.” parker smiled sadly at the man across from him.

“what did you do today?”

“i just started this.” he turned his sketchbook around to show a floor plan of the warehouse he had been drawing on. there was chicken scratch handwriting and arrows covering a good area of the paper.

“didn’t you and mimi just reorganize?”

“y-you noticed?”

“i mean yeah. i’m not that blind.”

“she asked me to put together something for us to work on for your next mission. jamie told her you guys were targeting jarvis headquarters?”

“that’s what we’re hoping.”

“steve that’s so-“

“dangerous? yeah i know.” 

“i don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

“i know parks. but we have to. this is our living.”

“steven.”

“we have to parker.”

“i know it’s just- i don’t want anyone else feeling like i do.”

“what- what do you mean?”

“dead weight.”

“parker you aren’t dead weight at all. i know what cib and james say it’s just- that’s how they are.”

“steven you can admit it. it’s fine, i know.” steven walked across the narrow path between their beds and sat down next to parker. “what are you doing?”

“trying to be nice to you.”

“why?”

“because you’re nice to everyone. you need some niceness back.”

“don’t waist your time on me steve.”

“it’s not waisting time if it’s worthwhile.”  
\\\

//  
parker woke up with a crash of metal onto the concrete floor. the room was still dark, motionless. there was a darkened figure standing by the doorway, eerily still. they seemed to be waiting for something.

parker glanced over to steven’s bed to see it empty. “steve?” he whispered tentatively.

“parker- sorry i didn’t mean to wake anyone up.”

“why are you up?”

“go back to bed. i’m fine.” he slipped out of the room, leaving the door ajar a small bit. parker rubbed his eyes and got up as quietly as he could. 

he saw steve walk up the stairs to the roof, so of course he followed him once again. steven pulled out a small box and took out what parker realized to be a cigarette. they, by they he meant steven, james, and cib, had all given up vaping or any use of nicotine because it “distracted them from work.”

parker tried to turn around quietly, but grunted when he knocked his head against the metal heating pipe on the ceiling of the staircase.

“parker? i thought you went back to sleep.”

“you left the door open, so i followed you. i’m sorry. i won’t tell anyone.”

“come here. i’m fuckin’ cold anyway.” parker quietly shut the door behind him and sat next to steven on the ledge of the building.

“how often do you come up here?”

“once or twice a day. i try not to, but it’s hard. i doubt cib and james are doing any better.” he let out a final puff of smoke before flicking it off the balcony to the alleyway below their feet. he scooted closer to parker and laid his head on his shoulder. parker tensed up at the touch, but loosened once steven’s hand rested on his leg. “i like the company up here. i’ve never had it before.”

“are you inviting me to come up here with you?”

“definitely. as long as you don’t tell anyone.”

“our secret.”

“our secret.”  
\\\

//  
“hey steve where were you at breakfast?”

“i was just out. don’t worry about it.” he glanced at parker and smiled. parker looked at his feet and blushed. “did i miss anything exciting?”

“nope.”

“assumed so.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

“kidding. calm down james. go kiss your boyfriend or something.”

“will do cap.” he saluted steven before running off to find cib.

steven chuckled under his breath and stood next to parker, leaning against the counter of their shabby kitchen. “sorry if i kept you up last night.”

“i don’t sleep well anyways. it was nice steve.”

“i definitely like company more than sitting up there alone every night.”

“well just wake me up and i’ll come with you.”

“will do parks.” steven pushed parker’s arm and walked off smirking. parker stood there with a grin on his face.  
\\\

//  
it had been a week since parker had started talking with steven every night. this was the last night before the next mission steven would have to go on and parker sighed knowing he’d be left to organize with no one to talk to but mimi. she was good company, but steven was better. especially since he dropped his smartass facade when he was with parker.

when parker climbed the stairs, he saw steven curled up in a blanket with pillows propped up around him.

“what’s this?”

“i’m leaving for a while, so this is goodbye for now.”

“you’re saying that like you won’t be back.” parker burrowed under the blanket sitting close to steven to “preserve warmth.”

“maybe i will, maybe i won’t.”

“don’t say that steve.”

“i mean- nothing is for certain in this business.” parker just sighed in reply as steven scooted closer to him. 

“can i do something?”

“what?” parker wrapped his arm around steven’s waist and pulled him close. “yes- you can definitely do that.”

“good.” 

“now it’s my turn. can i do something?”

“and what would tha-“ he was cut off by steven pressing his lips to his. his eyes remained open until the shock faded and he kissed back. steven pulled away and grinned. parker breathlessly said, “yes you can do that.”

“i’ve been waiting.”

“m-me too.” parker shivered despite steven and the blanket’s warmth. “promise this isn’t a prank?”

“of course not. that’s cruel even for me.” they both laughed and parker was the one to rest his head on steven’s shoulder. “parks?”

“yeah?”

“what does this make us?”

“what do you mean?”

“are we like dating now?”

“i- you’re about to leave steven. and you said it yourself, you might not come back. i don’t want that commitment until i know you’ll be safe.”

“i’m safe right now.”

“steven i’m serious. you could die. i- i don’t know what i’d do if that happened.”

“parker- i’m sorry. i didn’t mean for like- oh god.”

“steven. you’re fine. i’d just never be able to recover if we started dating then just you died. after you infiltrate jarvis headquarters, and come back alive. yes. yesyesyes.”

“do i get a kiss for good luck?”

“come back alive and we’ll see.”  
\\\

//  
a week passed. nothing.

parker and mimi had almost finished organizing, but mainly talked about when the boys were going to get back. 

two weeks. jamie called mimi with a burner phone he had found. he told her everything was good, and they’d all hopefully come back by next week.

three weeks. organization was completed by the pair. parker was longing to have the late night conversations he so dearly missed.

a month. screeching tires outside and yells of joy. mimi shot up and ran to the door. they were back. parker limped over to the door and saw steven. his arm was wrapped in a bandage and his forehead has caked with dry blood. parker cried out and steven ran to him. he swung him around and hugged him tightly. 

“i thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“i did. and i couldn’t be happier.” he kissed parker’s neck before turning to everyone and telling them they’d be having drinks that night. fine dining with the equipment and cash they had recovered. no one had been paying attention to parker and steven, so no one saw the kiss they had exchanged.  
\\\

//  
a few drinks and hours later, steven was standing on top of the coffee table, drunkenly recounting the fight they went through to beat jarvis and his self-proclaimed army.

“so then we swooped in and cib came out of no where and knocked like four guards out and then-“

“i came in!” james stood up, swaying slightly. “and i was like baboosh woosh and bang there were like five guards down.”

parker giggled to himself at the duo’s recount. mimi and jamie were curled up together and were talking quietly, while cib sat at the other end of the couch laughing at his best friend and boyfriend’s story.

steven and james finished their story and everyone decided it was time for them to sleep.

“i’m gunna- gunna get some food. parker come with me.”

“steve you should sleep.”

“oh should i?” he laughed loudly and parker hushed him. he had learned well from mimi. “parker i know what you should do.” his words were slurred and there was a mischievous smile on his face, that cib often used.

“what should i do?” parker assumed the answer already, yet he still asked.

“kiss me.” steven grinned at the slightly shorter man and kissed him drunkenly. “parker i know- i know you think that you’re dead weight, but- i think you’re good. good weight.” he laughed before pressing parker to the counter and kissing him again. 

“is that so steve?”

“reallyy so.” parker wrapped his hands around steven’s waist and kissed his cheek. 

“you’re coming to bed.”

“wha- parks that’s no fun. come onnn. let’s go upstairs.”

“tomorrow.”

“promise?”

“i promise.” parker gripped steven’s hand and limped with him to the sleeping quarters. he attempted to let go of steven’s hand, but steven kept holding on. “steve what are you doing?”

“what do you have to be ashamed of?” his eyes were still glazed over, but his drunken tone had been replaced by a serious one.

“i- nothing. but we shouldn’t tell everyone when you’re drunk. they won’t believe you steve.”

“fine. later.”

“good night.” parker kissed steven’s cheek before quietly opening the door and creeping to his bed.  
\\\

//  
parker woke up earlier then everyone and glanced over at steven’s bed in the early morning light. steven slept peacefully, yet there was something eerie about the sight. parker couldn’t pinpoint it. 

the forming scar. that was it. there was a large cut on steven’s forehead that parker hadn’t noticed until now. it didn’t look deep, but it stretched across steven’s forehead.

parker sighed, suddenly hating the teams’ job. he slipped on socks and padded to the kitchen. he smiled, thinking back to the night before. then began to frown remembering that everyone but him and maybe mimi were going to be hungover. that’s not a fun time.

he turned and saw jamie rummaging through the fridge.

“hey jamie.”

“huh? oh- hey parker.” the man rubbed his unshaven face. “you didn’t drink did you?”

“nope.”

“okay- well cib is in the bathroom throwing up currently. so i recommend not going in there.”

“thanks for the tip.” parker grabbed a mug from the cabinet and got his coffee. he sat down at the folding table and chairs they had set up in one corner, surprisingly nicely decorated thanks to mimi insisting the boys bring back some decorations since the warehouse was looking ‘bland.’

he glanced to the door of the sleeping quarters, waiting for steven. he might have prepared the coffee the way steven likes it the best on purpose, but he wouldn’t say that.  
\\\

//  
a day passed with cib and james sorting through weapons. steven and jamie worked on ammo. mimi and parker relaxed since neither were hungover, and that’s kind of how it worked. 

hungover people work. nonhungover people get rewarded and don’t have to do anything.

that night steven woke parker up for the first time in a long time it seemed, and brought him upstairs. 

“it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“a month.”

“i missed you. i missed you a lot.” 

“i missed you too.” steven smiled. “sorry about last night- i don’t really remember much, but i know i was-“

“drunk? like really drunk? yeah you were. it’s fine though. now you aren’t and we can be our normal selves. as much as possible that is.”

“can we talk about us?”

“i said yes steven.”

“but i didnt get to ask. i want to ask.”

“ask away.”

“parker, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“of course you sap.” parker threw his arms around steven’s shoulders and steven wrapped his arms around parker’s waist. “this is like a disney movie.”

“except disney has no representation except straight couples.”

“we can be the new disney princes.”

“let’s quit the business and become full time disney princes.”

“i’m fine with that.” parker pressed his lips against steven’s softly, making him remember their first kiss that felt like eons ago. he knew they were going to tell everyone one day, but today was not that day. it was their secret for a little while.  
\\\


End file.
